TUFF Kitty
by Jonathan83X
Summary: After Snaptrap is caught by Agents Katswell and Puppy during a raid on his base, he is sentenced to be executed within days. However, a group of terrorists and assassins, whom Snaptrap is secretly working for quickly find out about this, having other plans in mind concerning the vile rat. Will T.U.F.F be able to hold off their assault, or will this be too much for them to handle?


**Disclaimer: All characters in this story are either property of Butch Hartman or a fan of the show.**

**Constructive feedback welcomed**

**Chapter 1: The Shadow Assault**

At T.U.F.F HQ, the Chief and his top agents were preparing for hopefully what would be a brand new chapter in the history of their city Petropolis. Its worst criminal bunch, D.O.O.M, was now officially on the ropes and nearing extinction. Snaptrap, their leader, had been caught a few days earlier thanks to the efforts of T.U.F.F elite Class S agent Kitty Katswell and her partner Dudley Puppy during a raid on their secret underground base. The other D.O.O.M members unfortunately had managed to escape their assault, but were now in hiding, as none of them dared to show their faces, especially after hearing the news about their leader.

Snaptrap would be publicly executed within 48 hours at the crack of dawn, sentenced to the electric chair.

Hearing this news not only boosted the morale of T.U.F.F, but even the civilians as well, as they were finally relieved to see justice be served. Snaptrap and his group of henchmen had been ruthlessly attacking the city, causing not only major damage to buildings and streets during their heists, but even taking innocent lives as well, ranging from government officials to civilians.

It appeared the future of Petropolis would be a bit brighter from this day on. Little did anyone in this city realize however, their time of terror would be far from over. Unknown to even T.U.F.F itself, a secret group of terrorists and assassins, hidden deep within in the shadows, had other plans in mind, plans that they would use to bring this city to its very knees and take it for their very own.

Its leader, a mysterious, yet truly evil personified male jaguar, immediately began to prepare his counter assault after hearing the news. He then brought in one of his top lieutenants to go over it with him later that night.

"You sure we ought to do this?" His lieutenant Donovan asked after hearing his boss' plans. "It sounds awfully risky. What if they connect these two groups together?" His lieutenant was a muscular built and very fierce looking black and yellow furred retriever, wearing a snazzy black and gold yellow colored combat attire.

"Are you actually implying I'm not smart enough to cover my tracks when necessary?" The cunning jaguar leader interrogated, giving him a look of intimidation.

"N-n-no, of course, sir." Donavon answered hesitance and fear. "I-I never would imply something like that to you."

"I should certainly hope not." The jaguar told him bluntly. "I do not tolerate having my judgment questioned, especially since I've been keeping my organization well hidden from the public eye for the past seven years."

"And you've done a remarkable job of that, general." The lieutenant retriever reiterated with the same hesitance as before. "But, it's just that…"

"But what?" His boss demanded angrily. "Spit it out already."

"Well… do we really have to go to such extremes just for that moronic henchman of yours?" Donovan inquired. "That idiot left confidential documents out in the open that strongly suggest that he's not running the show at all, but taking orders from someone higher up."

"So what if he did?" The jaguar general retorted. "I didn't give him any papers that could tie back to us. If anything, those papers will only confuse them for the time being. But he is not the reason why I'm initiating this all out attack tomorrow night."

"Then why, sir?" he asked of his boss. "I'm really confused."

"Because this is the perfect time to strike, nitwit." the sadistic jaguar leader shot back. "You saw the news… everyone thinks D.O.O.M is now history and Petropolis will finally be at peace." He then added with a diabolical grin on his face, "What better time to make your move than when your enemy has their guard down? Getting Snaptrap free is just merely a bonus."

"I don't know, general…" Donovan said with deep hesitance. "I for one don't think everyone is assuming that. I've been getting reports from one of our top sources that Agent Katswell has been asking a lot of questions about those papers. She's even been some personal investigating too. I suspect she knows Snaptrap is working for someone else… someone big."

"Oh quit your bellyaching!" he told his lieutenant sharply with a heavy frown. "She maybe an elite agent, but she's not that good. Besides, with what I have planned for T.U.F.F, she won't live long enough to figure it out anyway."

"Still, sir, I can't help but have some major concern here." Donovan stated with respect in his voice. "If anyone dares discovers the inner connections of our two groups you plan to send out against the city, our whole operation could be ruined."

"NOBODY is going find out anything, you paranoid moron." The jaguar leader told him bluntly. "Trust me, anyone who I feel could connect the dots will be quickly eliminated. You know I don't leave any loose ends lying around."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that, sir." The lieutenant retriever acknowledged.

"And even on the far chance someone does, it'll be too little, too late by that point." The vile jaguar leader reiterated firmly. "I have this all planned out to the last minute detail. So stop worrying about this already and just do your job. You understand me?"

"Loud and clear, general." Donovan answered with a nod. "I shall mobilize the troops and have a team of our elite feline soldiers ready to go within the next eighteen hours."

"Good." His boss said firmly. "See that you do."

The retriever lieutenant was about to leave, when the jaguar general said, "Oh, before I forget…"

"Yes, general?"

"Do not kill the Chief of T.U.F.F." the jaguar general ordered. "I want him alive to see the carnage I have caused, and how his pathetic little agency will soon become ancient history after I unleash Phase 2 of my plan."

"So, you're saying you want the rest of them dead then?" his lieutenant inquired.

"Not exactly…" The jaguar general replied, now looking away. "I actually wouldn't mind if some of the weaker agents were spared so they can witness this takeover too. The more people we can cause to suffer more the better, but under no circumstances are you to allow any of their elite agents live. They are to be taken out by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

Before he could answer, his girlfriend, a cunning cheetah brunette, answered for him as she walked in.

"Have no fear, father." She said with the same sadistic smile as her father. "My Donovan and I shall put Agent Katswell and Agent Puppy in their proper places… six feet under."

The jaguar general quickly rubbed his hands together after hearing her, saying with deep glee, "Excellent, daughter. I cannot wait to see the end result of your handiwork. I know you two will make me proud."

"Oh we shall indeed." She replied with an icy smirk on her face. "I can assure you of that." She then turned to boyfriend and said, "Come, love, let us prepare at once in order to make the city primed for my father's takeover."

Donovan slyly nodded and his head, as he walked arm in arm with her. However, he was again stopped five feet later, as the general jaguar said, "Oh yes, one more thing…"

"Yes, father?" his daughter asked.

"I'd like you to recruit your ex girlfriend for this mission as well." He told them.

This request undoubtedly hit too close to home for the lieutenant retriever, but answered anyway to not anger his boss, inquiring, "You… want me to have her work with us on this? Even after everything?"

"Yes, I would, lieutenant." The jaguar leader reiterated firmly. "I'm aware of the awkwardness of having her tag along after you two broke up, but she is quite a valuable ally to us, especially considering her masterful skills as an assassin."

Donovan was now completely speechless, as he didn't know how to answer this.

"Is there a problem?" the general jaguar asked with arched eyebrows after a long pause. "Why are you looking at me so hesitantly?"

"Well, sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"But, what lieutenant?!" he demanded angrily of him. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

"I… don't know exactly where she is now, sir." Donovan explained, now starting to sweat a little. "I haven't seen a trace of her since the day we split up."

"Are you serious?" the general jaguar interrogated in disgust. "You mean to tell me you two haven't spoken once since then? Why not?"

"Well, she was madly in love with me, general." The lieutenant retriever explained. "She took the breakup pretty hard."

"I see…" after a long pause, the jaguar leader said to him with firm resolve, "Well, I want you to find her anyway and have her sent to my office ASAP. Tell her I will gladly give her any form of payment she wants in exchange for her services. THAT is how bad I want her on this assignment."

Donovan's ex girlfriend was not apart of their group, but a freelance assassin who helped out for the right fee.

"I don't know if that's even possible, sir." Donovan said, now sweating bullets. "You see, um…"

"Is there something you're not telling me, lieutenant?" he demanded. "Your whole demeanor is really starting to make me suspicious."

Donovan's girlfriend now spoke up before he could, stating with the same iciness as before and a sly wink, "Don't mind him, father. Donovan's just a bit scared of her is all… I'm sure we make some arrangements to bring her here."

Her statement disarmed his anger, as he said with a clearing of his throat, "Yes, well, you do that. If you can't find her by 2pm tomorrow, then forget it, but I expect you to at least try and track her down if possible. Understood?"

"We'll do our best, father." She replied.

And with that, she and Donovan walked out of his office. Unknown to both of them however, the jaguar general was still very suspicious inside about the whole conversation.

"Something tells me he knows more about her than he's letting on." After a long pause of pondering it over, the cunning jaguar leader shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, I'll open an investigation later in case she doesn't turn up. Right now, crippling T.U.F.F is my #1 priority."

While that was going on, Donovan demanded of his cheetah girlfriend while they walked, "What in the world were you doing back there?"

"Saving your hide, sweetie." She retorted with a frown. "You know we can't tell my father what really happened to her. You were about to open a big can of worms before our huge assault. That's the last thing we need now."

"He's going to find out soon enough anyway," Donovan shot back, "about what I did to her and how she then just upped and disappeared into thin air."

"Not to mention she stole all the data for a top secret weapon my father's scientists we're working on too." His girlfriend reiterated. "I cannot believe you gave her the first prototype of it. I thought you despised her."

"I do despise her, a lot actually…" The black and yellow furred retriever shot back. "But since she's so deadly with a weapon like that, I thought I might as well put the first built one to good use."

"Yea, you sure did that all right…" she muttered.

"Look, can we please focus on the task at hand?" Donovan said, now getting deeply irritated at her witty talk. "I want to do a solid job here so at least the general won't be as steamed once I tell him what happened to her."

"I doubt that will help much, knowing my father's temper, but rest assured, you can count on me to do my part." The cheetah female said. "I'll even try to ask my father to go easy on you too, granted you do a big favor for me in return of course…"

She had said that last part with another sly wink and smirk on her face.

"And what would that be, pray tell?" Donovan asked, looking at his cheetah girlfriend deeply annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something, sweetie," she replied with the same smirk as before. "but let's take care of business first, shall we?"

Donovan this time didn't say anything, but gave her a slight nod in response.

* * *

The following night at T.U.F.F HQ at around 11pm, the Chief and his core of elite agents prepared for the big day ahead. In less than ten hours, their worst enemy would be no more.

The citizens even gathered outside of the Petropolis State Penitentiary, as they too were anxious to see justice finally served. There was such a big crowd in fact; it even caught the attention of the news.

"That's right, Spitzer." Dorothy Camel announced. "I'm standing outside of the Petropolis' State Penitentiary building where a large crowd of civilians have gathered around; waiting in deep anticipation for what will be the end of D.O.O.M with their leader, Snaptrap, finally executed early tomorrow morning. If I had to guess, I'm suspecting this city is going to erupt into a riotous frenzy after the execution takes place. It is no secret he and his group have caused the city a terrible amount of terror."

Dorothy Camel even let some of the crowd speak their mind about this event.

"The crack of dawn cannot soon enough." One civilian said. "My grandfather unfortunately is no longer among the living because of that creep."

Another said, "My mother was hit by their vehicle while crossing an intersection and is paralyzed from the waist down. Every day, when I see her in so much pain, I know it's because of Snaptrap. I hope he suffers greatly when his time of reckoning finally comes!"

A 3rd civilian soon spoke up after this one, declaring angrily, "When he's finally dead, I hope his eternal resting place is one severe torment. That monster deserves no less!"

"Well, I for one don't think I could have summed up this occasion any better than that statement right there." Dorothy Camel stated, now standing in front of the camera again. "These people want justice to be carried out, and by 6am tomorrow, it will be just that. This is Dorothy Camel, reporting to you live from Petropolis."

Dudley then turned off the TV with a remote, saying with deep elation, "Man, I cannot believe this day is finally happening." He soon added pumping his fists in the air, "No more Snaptrap or D.O.O.M! YES!"

"It's definitely going to be a proud day tomorrow, Agent Puppy." The Chief replied, also having a look of satisfaction on his face. "We've been tangling with this vile group for far too long. And after tomorrow, we won't have to any longer."

"I might even go down and join the crowd in the festivities." Dudley added with a smug look. "Someone's gonna have to teach these cats how to par-tay!"

"Settle down, Agent Puppy." The Chief told him firmly. "We still have several hours left before it's officially under way. We gotta stay sharp and not lose sight of what we worked so hard to achieve."

"Oh yea, right, Chief." Dudley said, now saluting him. "I won't let you down."

Dudley then turned his head back, and noticed Kitty, who was currently sitting on a couch, hadn't said a word the whole time. Instead, she was furrowing her brow, studying the documents she had recovered from Snaptrap's secret base."

"Hey, partner, why so quiet?" the large white dog asked, joyfully bounding towards her. "Aren't you excited? Snaptrap is finally going to be dealt with."

Kitty however said nothing, as she was too much in deep thought to answer.

"Yoo-hoo, Kitty, you there?" Dudley inquired, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Not now, Dudley…" She answered sharply, looking at him with a frown. "I'm in the middle of something."

"You're still looking at those papers? Why?" he asked puzzled. "There's nothing important about them. It's a dead end."

"I don't think so." The tan feline replied firmly with a shake of her head. "There's something about these documents that's really been bothering me."

"Does it really matter?" Dudley inquired. "I mean, we caught Snaptrap. He was the city's biggest threat, am I right?"

"I thought so too at one time, but not anymore." Kitty told him bluntly. "I think he was a just a patsy in a much bigger scheme."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The large white dog asked, now more confused than ever. "He was running D.O.O.M."

"I know that, Dudley." Kitty replied. "But this one document here for example…? It actually has wording of Snaptrap being reviewed about a past raid he did on one of the Petropolis banks. Now why in the world would someone review his work unless they were his superior? None of his D.O.O.M henchmen would dare critique him."

"Maybe Snaptrap wrote it himself to throw us off…?" Dudley suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Kitty however shook her head a second time, saying, "No, he wouldn't go that far. Snaptrap is a diabolical criminal, but he's not that cunning." She then showed him another document, adding, "Plus, look at the name of this one near the top left hand corner: It's abbreviated with a colon next to it where it says, "Great job, Snaptrap. You really made me proud today."

The abbreviated name was GNGR

Again, Dudley shrugged his shoulders, saying, "A lot of villains pat themselves on the back after a big heist."

"But why is go to all that trouble of writing a fake name like that then?" Kitty countered. "Besides, look at the spelling of these documents. 98% of them are spelled perfectly. Snaptrap usually misspells about two to five words each paragraph. This just doesn't add up."

"You know, I think you're really over thinking this, partner." The large white dog said softly. "it's been a very stressful week after all, and the raid on Snaptrap's base was pretty intense too, let's not forget. That rat really put up a fight when we caught him."

"I'm aware of that, Dudley." Kitty replied. "But my gut is telling me Snaptrap and his men were merely pawns. Not only that, a lot of those heists he pulled off were nearly flawless and well executed, almost military styled too now that I think about it. D.O.O.M is a diabolical organization, no doubt, but the moves they pulled at times were too slick even for them."

By this point, Dudley didn't know what to say, as Kitty added with a heavy frown, "I had hunches back then that something felt off when we fought them before, and these papers have only enhanced my suspicions." She then added with a look of deep concern. "I think… we may very well be dealing with someone even more sinister than D.O.O.M."

The Chief finally spoke up moments later, saying firmly, "Now look, Agent Katswell, I appreciate you taking your job seriously and all, but I have to agree with Agent Puppy here. You really are over thinking things. We caught Snaptrap and took down his entire operation. D.O.O.M is history. I think it's time you quit being so paranoid about stuff and enjoy the fact one of the worst criminal groups will soon be no more."

"Chief, how can you overlook these papers?" the tan feline argued. "I found them hidden in a safe under the floorboards. There's even a completely faded out circled emblem at the top right hand corner as well on each one. Why would Snaptrap put documents like that in such a hidden spot unless they had some important secrets to them?"

"Honestly, I really don't care about that anymore." The Chief told her bluntly. "And neither should you. Like Agent Puppy said, they don't reveal anything that we can use. It just appears to be some obscure files Snaptrap kept around for… some odd reason. I think it's best you just forget about them and moved on."

"But, Chief…'

"Do not argue with me about this anymore, Agent Katswell." The Chief ordered with a frown. "We have more important things to do, and I expect you to carry them out. Don't forget we have to have Snaptrap ready to transfer by 3am to the Petropolis Police Department. We have to make sure it is a flawless procedure incase a D.O.O.M member tries to bust their boss out."

"But, but, I…" By this point, Kitty saw she was only making her boss angrier by keeping this up. So, she finally quit trying, saying with a deep sigh, "Fine, I'll carry out my duties as you want."

"Good."

"But I'm going to keep these papers for now, Chief." The tan feline told him. "My gut rarely ever has been wrong about stuff when it gets that feeling inside of it."

"Yea, yea, if you say so…" The flea boss replied with a wave of his right hand. "Anyway, I suggest you go retrieve your weapons soon and have them primed and ready to go. We can't take any chances here."

"Have no fear, Chief." Dudley stated with a formal salute. "My partner and I will be fully armed and ready to blast any criminal who dares to try and stop Snaptrap's execution."

All right then, carry on." The Chief ordered.

And with that statement, both agents left the Chief's main office and headed towards Keswick's lab, two floors below.

On the walk over there, Dudley and Kitty's reaction continued to contrast. Dudley was still hyped up and looking forward to celebrating the following day, while Kitty continued to furrow her brow in deep thought.

I got a really bad feeling about all of this. The tan feline pondered to herself with a firm look on her face. I better stay on full alert. No telling what could happen next.

"So, Kitty, are you going to do any celebrating tomorrow?" he asked his partner as they walked side by side. "Surely you're not just gonna keep being a big stick in the mud about all this, are you?"

"Dudley, I'm not a stick in the mud." She told him bluntly, slightly insulted by his remark. "I'm just not taking any chances, all right?"

"You know, being constantly stressed out isn't good for your health, partner." The large white dog stated with concern. "You seriously need to relax more."

"I do my relaxing when I'm off duty." Kitty retorted. "Besides, how can I relax when I have something of concern staring me in the face? The Chief should really not be over looking those documents. There is something in them that we need to investigate about."

"Err, yea… if you say so…" Dudley by this point was tired of discussing this matter, so he changed the subject, asking, "So, um, what weapon you going with to assist you in the transfer?"

"What else? My trusty high tech Plasma Assault Rifle of course…" The tan feline replied firmly.

"That thing? Are you sure you need it for a simple transfer?" He inquired with arched eyebrows.

"Like I said, Dudley, I'm not taking any chances, and neither should you." Kitty told him. "You may think this is a simple transfer, but like the Chief said, this is a big time criminal we're going to be handing over to the Police. You'd be smart to follow the Scouts' Motto here."

Not being able to argue with that, the large white dog reluctantly nodded his head, answering, "I guess you got a point there. I'll arm myself with my trusty Colt .44 Revolver then that Keswick modified for me."

Kitty this time didn't say anything, but gave her partner a nod of approval.

20 minutes later, both agents arrived in Keswick's weapon's lab, where he soon brought out their signature weapons.

"Here you g-g-go, agents." The eccentric inventor announced, placing them on a nearby table." "Your P-p-plasma Assault Rifle and MKER Colt Revolver with a seven slot bullet chamber, all primed up and ready to go."

The E and R stood for explosive rounds.

"Thanks, Keswick." Kitty said. "You finish those modifications I asked for earlier?"

"I sure d-d-did." Keswick answered, beaming with pride. "You can now fire twelve rounds instead of t-t-ten per clip. Although, the c-c-cooling system isn't quite ready yet. It needs about another s-s-six to ten hours of ten hours of testing to make sure it's properly designed."

"That's fine." The tan feline replied, now holding her weapon with both hands. "I have a feeling that feature will come up in handy in the very near future."

"I s-s-suppose so…" Keswick said, looking at her with hesitance. "Although, I honestly don't unders-s-stand why you want to bring heavy fire power for the transfer. But, I guess that's your decision and not m-m-mine."

"Better safe than sorry, am I right?"

"No argument there, Agent K-k-katswell." After a long pause, the eccentric inventor asked, "Anyhow, how many additional clips you both want?"

Kitty answered for Dudley, saying, "Give us three each."

"THREE? Do we really need that many?" the large white dog inquired. "I think one should be more than enough."

"Dudley, what were we just talking about earlier?" Kitty interrogated sharply. "This is too big of a task to take lightly."

"Oh, all right, fine!" By this point, Dudley was feeling annoyed by his partner's constant paranoia, but did so to get her off of his back.

"Can we now head back now?" Dudley asked, after getting his clips. "We got what we need to complete this task."

"You go on ahead." Kitty replied. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Dudley was tempted to ask why she was staying behind, but was no longer in the mood to argue with her further about stuff. So, he instead nodded his head and headed outside of the room.

After he was out of sight, Kitty said to Keswick softly, "Give me a grenade pack too while you're at it."

The grenade pack was none other than a three grenade set consisting of a frag, gas and a concussive flash explosive.

"What? Why?" Keswick asked dumbfounded.

"Call it a hunch, but I just feel I need some on hand." Kitty replied with hesitance in her voice. "You got any to spare?"

Keswick did indeed, but answered with an annoyed shake of the head, "Your behavior is really starting to c-c-concern me, Agent Katswell. Ever since you brought back those p-p-papers, you've been acting completely weird."

"You know I don't usually overreact about something unless it's something of importance." Kitty explained. "Maybe I am letting my mind wander too much, but the more I've studied those documents, the more it deeply troubles me."

By now, even Keswick was feeling irritated by Kitty's rhetoric. He then said with an out of patience groan, "Honestly, Agent, the way you k-k-keep talking, you act like a bunch of t-t-terrorists are going to bust into our building and to try free Snaptrap in a firefight."

Ironically, Kitty couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to that statement, but instead replied to not sound completely crazy, "I just want to be ready for anything. You understand, don't you?"

Keswick however wasn't in the mood to answer that, as he instead handed the tan feline the grenade pack set, saying bluntly, "Oh, t-t-take them if it'll give you some form of s-s-sanity."

"Thanks, Keswick."

After the tan feline placed them in her pockets, Keswick told her with deep concern, "I think it would be a g-g-good idea to take some time off or even get some professional counseling after this is over, agent. You're really getting way t-t-too worked up about this."

Normally, that kind statement would have deeply offended Kitty, but she overlooked it this time, saying in response with a slight nod, "I'll think about it."

And with that, she walked off to catch up to Dudley.

Once she saw him up ahead, Kitty ran towards the large white dog and said, "Ok, I'm done now. Sorry bout the delay."

"What in the world were you doing back there?" Dudley asked with arched eyebrows.

"Just… taking some extra precautions is all." the tan feline replied sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, don't tell me you asked Keswick for more weapons." He stated with a heavy sigh while shaking his head. "Kitty, you really are starting to worry me now. I've never seen you like this before."

"Yea, I know…" she replied softly, looking at the ground. "But, I cannot ignore my gut feeling here. It's rarely ever lied to me. And right now, it's giving off one of the strongest vibes I've ever experienced. I can't just ignore it."

Dudley again shook his head, now beside himself, as he didn't know what to say. Kitty though spoke up again before he could, reiterating, "Look, if I'm wrong about this, then I'll gladly admit it to you and everyone else I overreacted." After a long pause, she added with a look of firmness, "But if it turns out I'm right, you are not only going to be glad I thought of this, but wished I had more on me."

"Trust me, partner, you are getting yourself all worked up over nothing." The large white dog told her bluntly. "Our building is too secure for any criminal group to come in and try to free Snaptrap."

Kitty was tempted to lecture him again, but this time thought better of it.

Anyhow, you do what you want." Dudley said. "I'm going to take a quick snooze in my room for now. See ya in a few hours."

And with that, he walked off, where Kitty soon pondered her next move.

I think it's time I had a chat with certain vile rat. She thought to herself.

* * *

While this was going on, one of the T.U.F.F supply trucks soon drove around the back of the HQ building and honked his horn, near one of the loading docks, alerting the security guards there known as T.U.F.F troopers and dock workers nearby. There were twelve outside: five troopers, all wielding AR-15's and seven workers in construction fitted attire near the entrance.

"Well, it's about time you got here!" One of the Troopers said with a heavy frown. "You're five hours behind schedule."

"Sorry bout that, man…" The driver said with a sheepish grin. "We had a bit of a malfunction at the factory plant."

"A malfunction? What kind of malfunction?" another Trooper demanded with arched eyebrows.

One of the machines blew up due to overheating." The driver explained, thinking fast. "It really set us back."

Fortunately for him, the troopers bought it, with one of them saying with a huff, "You better be glad we got more important things to worry about today. Otherwise, the Chief would really let you have it for your horrible tardiness."

"Yea, yea, I get it." The driver replied nonchalantly. "Anyhow, I'll go open the truck's back doors so you can take the stuff inside."

Thirty seconds later, he did just that, as the factory workers and T.U.F.F Troopers soon looked inside.

"Hey, wait a second…" One of the troopers said with a frown after looking at the cargo closely. "These aren't the right boxes. They're supposed to be black and silver for computer chips and metal parts. What's going on here?"

Before either of them could blink twice, a gas grenade then came flying out of the cargo bay, causing a huge green colored plume of smoke to envelop them. Within seconds, they all heavily coughed and gagged, falling to the ground nearly knocked unconscious. After the gas died down, hidden troops inside the back of the truck, about two dozen of them total, came out from the back and swiftly tied up all the troopers and workers in one swoop.

"Heh, that was almost too easy." One of the soldiers stated with a grin.

These soldiers were dubbed none other than the Shadow Tigers, an elite group of highly trained and disciplined feline soldiers of the jaguar general. All of them wielded AK-47 machine guns and carried various forms of explosives in their pockets. They also wore a grayish black combat helmet with a specialized dark red visor that was completely bullet proof, covering even their nose.

"So do we kill these clowns now?" Another inquired with a smug grin.

"No." Donovan said firmly, now stepping towards them. "We have more important matters at hand."

His cheetah girlfriend soon tagged along from behind, though she was now wearing a black and gold ninja suit that covered everything but her eyes.

"Listen up, men." He told them, now donning his black and gold battle combat armor. "As tempting as it is to attack now, we must carry out the plan as our general instructed. Prepare to initiate Phase 2."

"What happens if we run into trouble though and cannot get you the info…?" A solider inquired while donning a T.U.F.F Trooper outfit. "What do we do then?"

"I'll worry about that later." The lieutenant retriever replied firmly. "You just do your job by any means necessary without blowing your cover. You get me?"

The same solider, now fully disguised, nodded his head in compliance.

"What about them?" Another solider inquired after putting on his disguise, looking at the knocked out T.U.F.F workers.

"Put them in the back of the truck." Donovan ordered. "We'll deal with them later. Right now, the main objective is getting that info so our assault will go off without a hitch. Understood?"

Twelve Shadow Tiger soldiers by this time were now fully disguised. They then headed towards T.U.F.F HQ, preparing to do as they were instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in T.U.F.F HQ, Kitty walked towards an elevator and punched in a special code, taking her to a floor that was off limits to nearly every agent in the building. The only ones who were allowed access was the Chief, Keswick, along with Agent Katswell and Puppy. On the way down, the tan feline agent checked her messages on her high tech smartphone, as well as the up to date news of the city. One of the messages she saw in her inbox from her best friend currently enrolled in T.U.F.F academy named Allison, a golden yellow furred Labrador retriever.

The message said: Hey, Kitty girl! Just writing to let you know I passed my midterms today with near flying colors! I'm so excited! If I can keep this up, I should be graduating in the next 3-4 months. Maybe I'll even get recruited at your agency and become your partner. Wouldn't that be so awesome?! Anyhow, I know you're really busy now, so I'll let you get back to work. Write back when you can, ok?

Talk to you later, my bestie!

Ironically, Kitty was too preoccupied with her current objective to feel any sort of emotion about this. Nevertheless, she did plan to write back later that night so as to not make her friend feel slighted.

After checking the rest of her messages, she read a headline on a main news page that read: Petropolis Councilmen has his doubts. The article was basically his take on the civilians' jumping the gun about the city finally being at peace with D.O.O.M no more, even stating he doesn't believe T.U.F.F is equipped to handle a serious crisis if it ever hit Petropolis.

Kitty however ignored this article for the most part; as she knew this member of the city board was mostly a blowhard who didn't like having to finance a spy agency to keep the peace.

Ten seconds after she closed up her handheld device and put it away, the elevator finally arrived at the restricted basement level and its doors opened, two heavily armed T.U.F.F Troopers pointed their guns to see who it was.

"Identity yourself!" One of them barked roughly, pointing his weapon at Kitty.

Unlike the other T.U.F.F Troopers, these carried much more potent weapons, with one carrying a large flame thrower and the other with a high powered shotgun with explosive shells personally made by Keswick.

Once they saw who it was, both of them lowered their weapons, though the same one demanded in a barking tone of voice, "What are you doing down here, Agent Katswell? Do you have clearance from the Chief to visit this area?"

Seeing it would be futile to lie, Kitty replied instead honestly, "No, I do not. I have come of my own accord to interrogate Snaptrap."

Her frankness ironically did disarm them for a split second, but they soon stiffened up again, with the other now speaking up, "You know the rules here, Agent. NO ONE can talk to a prisoner here, let alone visit this floor without proper clearance. So, I'm going ask you nicely to leave at once."

Kitty wasn't about to comply with this order. "I have to speak with him at once." She explained. "It's very important."

"Well, unless you have the proper papers," the first Trooper retorted sharply. "My answer is still no. Just because you're T.U.F.F's #1 agent, doesn't mean I'm going to bend the rules for you. So again, leave the area... NOW."

"I can't do that." Kitty replied, now losing her cool. "Time is running out for me to…"

"Agent, I'm not going to tell you again." The same Trooper told her interrupting, losing his patience. "You either leave right now and I will report you to…"

"What part of I can't don't you get?!" she yelled with exasperation, now going for broke. Before they could answer back, she added, "That rat is going to be executed within hours. He has info in that noggin of his that can help us uncover what really took place at D.O.O.M."

This statement ironically caused both Troopers to seriously pause and ponder this over. Kitty then said to drive her point home, "Do you want to let those who this rat is working for get away Scot free? He knows who they are and where they reside. That's why I'm pleading with you: let me interrogate him at once. This might be our last chance at getting to the bottom of this whole mystery."

"And what makes you think he's going to tell you anything?" the other Trooper asked with deep skepticism. "If he really is working for someone, I doubt he'll squeal for your sake."

"At least give me the chance to get him to talk." Kitty replied. "What could it possibly hurt?"

Seeing she made a strong point, the Troopers soon sighed with extreme reluctance, with the second one saying after a long pause, "Oh, all right… I suppose considering the circumstances at hand, we'll allow you to interrogate Snaptrap… but for only ten minutes."

"But that's not enough time." The tan feline protested. I'll need at least thirty."

"Take it or leave it." The first one shot back. "You're pushing your luck as it is."

Kitty let out a heavy sigh, but decided to not test their patience any further. And so, they moved towards the back, as she activated the speaker box on the specially designed cell to get his attention.

This special cell was made of super reinforced titanium-alloy steel, completely sealed tight, with several large and thick Plexiglas windows to see inside. There was one ventilation shaft coming from the ceiling to keep the prisoners from suffocating. The only way to open this kind of cell was with a high tech security code that was only known to the Chief and the two Troopers.

"Well, well, look who it is…" Snaptrap muttered as he walked towards the tan feline with his hands at his waist in disgust. "T.U.F.F's biggest pain in the butt. You here to gloat to me about my impending doom? Well, enjoy your little victory while you can. I won't be in this cell much longer."

"Of course you won't, ratfink." Kitty shot back. "You're going to be executed at the Petropolis State Prison within five hours."

"That's not what I meant!" Snaptrap yelled irritated. He then added with a smug shrug. "But fine, we'll go with that if you insist."

"You're certainly an optimistic one." The tan feline stated, crossing her arms together. "I get the feeling you actually think someone's going to come for you and bust you out of here."

That statement caused the gray rat in his yellow prison clothes to sweat a bit, but said nothing.

"All right, ratfink, enough chitchat." Kitty said firmly. "Let's get down to the real reason why I'm here." After a brief pause, she demanded bluntly, "Who are you working for, Snaptrap?"

"P-p-pardon me? W-what did you say?"

"You heard me, buster!" Kitty shot back while pointing a finger in his face, not buying his act. "WHO are YOU working for?"

Again, Snaptrap began to sweat, this time profusely. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, trying to keep his composure. "I-I'm the boss. I work for no one but myself."

By this point, Kitty lost most of her patience. She was about ready to open the door and smack this rat silly to get him to talk. However, since there were two guards there, she instead composed herself, saying with a hiss, "Snaptrap, are you really going to continue to play this pathetic game with me? You are soon going to be executed, quite painfully too, and unless you tell me what you know, you're going to end up being the fall guy for your boss. Is that what you really want?"

"That's where you're wrong, Agent." The vile rat countered with a arrogant look on his face. "I'm going to be nobody's fall guy because I knew if was ever caught, I would be…"

Snaptrap however quickly shut his trap after that, as he realized in horror he was giving away too much important info.

"You would be what? Be Freed? Is that what you're trying to say?" Kitty demanded.

This imprisoned rat though wouldn't say another word about it, as he feared possibly suffering the wrath of the jaguar general.

"Answer me, Snaptrap!" she interrogated angrily. "Is your boss is going to be sending men to try and free you from our facility this very night?"

Again, Snaptrap said nothing. He was too afraid to mention what he really knew.

Seeing he wasn't going to budge with threats, Kitty tried another approach. "All right, Snaptrap, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me what I want to know, not only will I lobby to have your sentence reduced from execution to life, I'll even have you transferred to a prison where you'll get special treatment."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Snaptrap demanded. "Are you actually trying to bribe me now?"

"If it'll get you to talk, then yes, I am." Kitty replied with a nod. "You honestly spill the beans about your boss and his operation, and I'll do my best to see to it you get rewarded handsomely for it."

"And why should I believe any of this?" the vile rat inquired of her with a frown. "Especially from someone like you? For all I know, you're just trying to trick me into giving you information!"

"I have prestige in this city, Snaptrap." Kitty explained. "And I will use it to your advantage if you work with me. You can trust me on this. If you want a single one of these privileges I mentioned, you will tell me everything you know, and I do mean EVERYTHING."

Ironically, Snaptrap was very tempted to take this offer, as he did deeply despise his leader in a sense for the way he ordered him around in the past.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" the tan feline inquired, crossing her arms again "The ball's in your court, Snaptrap."

Nevertheless, this rat was too scared to rebel and became a stool pigeon, especially after he saw first hand what the jaguar general did to traitors and turncoats. He then completely dumbfounded her after a long period of silence, as he said smugly to the tan feline, "Sorry to burst your bubble, fishbreath, but the truth of the matter is, I'm really not working for anyone but for myself. So, I'm afraid your deal wouldn't be of much use to me."

"Y-y-you WHAT?" Within moments, Kitty's emotions changed from shock to pure rage from his response, as she pointed a finger at him from her right hand, shouting with a fierce growl, "You filthy, lying rat! You tell me who you're boss is this instant, or I'll I open that cell of yours and beat it out of you!"

Snaptrap instantly cringed in paralyzing fear after hearing that. Thankfully for him though, the two Troopers finally intervened before she could do that, with the first one saying firmly, "All right, Agent. That's enough! Your time is up."

"But I still have two minutes left." She protested, looking back at them angrily.

"Not anymore you don't." the second one reiterated, pointing his weapon at her. "He isn't going to tell you anything, so quit badgering him already and leave at once."

Seeing they were dead serious about their demands, Kitty did as she told, though she turned back to look at Snaptrap once more, telling him with hiss while pointing another finger in his face, "This isn't over, ratfink. I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do."

And with that, the tan feline stormed back into the elevator with a huff.

Needless to say, her actions made the Troopers scoff in response, with one commenting after she was out of sight, "Can you believe her? She actually believes someone's gonna bust this rat outta here."

The other Trooper let out a hearty chuckle in response, adding "I think Agent Katswell's really losing it I hate to say."

Unfortunately for them, however, Agent Katswell's hunches would soon become iron clad reality.

* * *

During the next few hours, the Shadow Tigers in disguise methodically kept a low profile within T.U.F.F HQ, doing the job of the ones they were impersonating to near perfection. They even got the top secret security codes with ease as well thanks to taking out a Trooper who turned out to be one of the higher ranked ones, having a login that revealed them all.

Getting the blueprints on the other hand was a bit more of a challenge since only one computer had them: Keswick's. Nevertheless, the Shadow Tigers were incredibly resourceful and crafty. A few of them soon staged a big enough lab incident to draw the staff away from that computer. Then, while they went to take care of the mess, another Shadow Tiger wearing a Trooper disguise subtlety used a high tech hacking device and carried out his part of Phase 2.

Afterwards, he reported to Donovan. It was about 2am by this time.

"Mission accomplished, sir." The Shadow Tiger solider reported. "We got the codes and blueprints. I'm sending them to your network device now. I even planted that little surprise you wanted onto their network too."

"Well done." Donovan stated, flashing a devious grin. "Were you all able to avoid the suspicion of the other T.U.F.F lab workers as well?"

"We were not able to completely, sir." The solider answered with a sigh. "But, I don't think it's enough to worry about, especially considering how soon our assault will begin."

"Hmm… I see." Donovan then said with a brush of his hand after a brief pause, "Never mind then. I'll start formulating our route of attack ASAP. In the meantime, you and the others there just keep pretending to be T.U.F.F workers for now and do exactly as their superiors tell you to do to keep their suspicions at bay. Understood?"

"What about the rest of our troops, sir? When will they be arriving?"

"They'll be here within the hour, solider." Donovan replied, starting to show some irritability. "Now I've got a lot of planning to do. Get to your post and stay there until further notice."

"10-4, lieutenant."

After the solider signed off, Donovan let out a small, yet evil chuckle while examining the blueprints. "Oh, T.U.F.F is almost making this attack too easy to pull off I have to say. We should have the place wiped out within 25 minutes."

* * *

45 minutes later in the Chief's penthouse quarters, The Chief, along with Keswick, Agent Katswell and Puppy waited anxiously for the police's special SWAT officers to arrive to begin the transfer. They were scheduled to arrive by no later than 3am.

Not surprisingly, the attitudes of Agent Katswell and Puppy remained the same. Kitty even now was still steamed about Snaptrap refusing to tell her anything. Dudley on the other hand just wanted to get this transfer over with and commence the execution.

"Man, I sure wish those officers would arrive already." Dudley commented irritable. "This is taking forever."

"Patience, Agent Puppy." The Chief told him. "This transfer cannot be rushed for it to go as planned.

"Yea, yea, I know…" the large white dog muttered with a sigh.

While the tan feline continued to ponder over this whole situation, Keswick then spoke up, saying, "I know this isn't the best time to b-b-bring this up, Chief, but I'd really like to do an evaluation of those d-d-dock workers we have who help unload the shipments. Some of them actually spilled a huge vat of chemicals on the floor, causing a big hole in it."

"Can you talk to me about this after tomorrow, Keswick?" The Chief replied with zero interest to his story. "I really don't have the time to deal with this now."

"W-w-well, I understand that, sir, but I can't help but f-f-feel something is off about those workers." The eccentric inventor explained. "Plus, I even suspect someone messed around with my network computer too."

This got Agent Katswell's attention promptly, saying, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I s-s-said that I felt my computer's been t-t-tampered with." Keswick reiterated. I noticed some network activity that I couldn't monitor or even trace for that matter, as if it was done by some stealth hacking device. It felt so s-s-strange to me."

Kitty's blood instantly went cold, as she quickly figured out what this was. However, before she could say one word, they saw via camera two Petropolis SWAT officers arrived through the front door.

"About time…" Dudley said with a frown, now standing up. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

"Wait a second…" Kitty interrupted. "We really should check out that computer Keswick was talking about."

"We don't have time for that." The Chief replied with a frown. "This transfer is the more important issue at hand."

"But Chief… what Keswick described that's happened is very troubling." the tan feline protested. "His computer is able to monitor any activity that's been done. This is something only an expert hacker could have pulled off."

Normally, the Chief would have reprimanded her for continuing to harp on this, but because Keswick had mentioned it as well, he said to his eccentric inventor, "Oh, fine! Go do a full diagnosis on it just to be sure." He then turned to Kitty and said, "As for you, you and Dudley get down to the lobby to greet the SWAT officers and escort them to the prison cell on the double."

"But, Chief…"

"That's an order, Agent!"

Again, Kitty sighed in frustration, but thought better than to argue with the Chief further. And so, with her weapon's gear in hand, she said to Dudley as she walked out towards the door, "C'mon, let's go." The tan feline quickly added muttering under her breath, "Might as well get this stupid transfer over with."

Dudley immediately followed after her deeply psyched up, saying, "Oh yea, it won't be much longer now. Snaptrap and D.O.O.M will soon be history."

Not even three seconds after he said that however, alarms began blaring loudly around the room, with a computer voice announcing several time in succession, "Warning, major malfunction in T.U.F.F Labs."

"What in the world is that?" The Chief demanded, looking on completely dumb founded.

Just then, the Chief's main video screen near his desk slid down from the ceiling, and there footage from the labs came on it. A worker immediately began shouting frantically, "Sir, we've got a major problem! Our main computer network's gone berserk! All the equipment in the room is malfunctioning at an alarming rate!"

Everyone in the room could hear the abrupt mechanical whirring and frantic commotion in the background, making them look on perplexed.

"Sir, I insist we do a…"

Before the lab worker could say another word, sounds of heavy gun fire in the and bloody screams of frightened and wounded T.U.F.F staff members in the background pierced the air. The lab worker could only yell in response before being shot himself, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Send for help right awa…"

The video footage then shut off abruptly a split second later after he fell to the floor dead, as the Chief's jaw dropped soon after. The images he saw left him utterly speechless and in complete shock. Even Dudley's and Keswick's did too.

Kitty on the other hand just gritted her teeth in response at the carnage and said angrily, "I knew something like this would happen! Snaptrap's boss has sent his henchmen to spring him!"

The Chief quickly tried to compose himself, saying to Keswick, "Quick, alert the Petropolis Police Department and their SWAT team right away! We've got to take out these intruders at once!"

Unfortunately though, the split second Keswick tried to do just that, he said in a panic, "I c-c-can't, sir. The communications lines are dead."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am, C-c-chief." The eccentric inventor reiterated with sweat coming down his brow. "I can't even make a call to those in the labs."

Dudley now began to panic at the turn of events as well, shouting with his hands on his head, "What is going on here? This is really getting bad!"

The Chief then said after a brief pause, "Well, if we can't call anyone, then I'll send one of my agents to…" He unfortunately could not finish that sentence, as the building's windows soon closed up abruptly with a loud thud. He knew what exactly had just happened.

"Someone's activated a code red l-l-lockdown!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there! Disable it at once!" The Chief ordered sharply. "We've got to get help right away!"

Unfortunately for him and the rest in the room, that would not happen. Keswick pulled out a remote and tried to override the current lockdown, only to discover a horrible truth.

"It's n-n-not responding, Chief!" He declared with great fear in his voice while trying to press the button again and again. "I think someone's changed the codes."

By this time, he too was panicking as badly as Dudley.

"I hate to say this, but I think we're t-t-trapped in here!" The eccentric inventor stated sorrowfully.

"No, please, no!" Dudley shouted in fear on his knees after hearing this. "Please tell me this isn't really happening! I don't want to die!"

Kitty then grabbed his shirt roughly by the collar and said, "Get a hold of yourself, Agent Puppy! We can still fight back!"

"By ourselves? But there's no way we can take down that many at once." The large white dog protested.

"We have no choice, Dudley." Kitty told him sharply. "If we don't do something, the rest of the T.U.F.F employees will be slaughtered. Is that what you want?"

Dudley hated to admit it, but he knew she was right.

"Look, we can drive them back at least if we work together." The tan feline agent explained with a bit of confidence. "We have plenty of firepower, remember?"

"Oh yea, the extra ammo you had Keswick get for us." Dudley said with a sigh of relief. "Boy, were you smart to get that for us when you did."

"I told you it might come in handy." Kitty reiterated with a firm nod. "Now let's get a move on!"

And with that, the two elite agents headed for the elevator. However, before Kitty left the room entirely, she looked back at the Chief and Keswick while placing a hand on to the door, saying, "You two get to the panic room right away. Dudley and I will try to fend them off in the meantime."

"I feel like such a fool." The Chief said to her with a look of severe remorse. "I shouldn't have blown off your concerns like that."

"I tried to warn you, Chief." Kitty replied to him with a frown. "My gut never lies to me when it comes to stuff like this. Anyhow, there's no time for I told you so's. You and Keswick take care of each other, all right? No telling what could happen down there."

And with that, Kitty ran off to catch up to Dudley.

After she was out of sight, Keswick activated a special switch from a remote, where a wall in the Chief's main quarters opened up, and the two of them entered a specially built panic room made by Keswick himself. Once they were sealed inside, the Chief said with a heavy sigh, "I sure hope this doesn't turn out as bad as Agent Katswell's making it out to be."

15 seconds later, Kitty finally caught up with Dudley in the hallway, as the two of the headed for the elevators at top speed.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." The large white dog stated deeply concerned while they ran. "How in the world did they infiltrate our building so easily?"

"These guys are obviously professional assassins, Dudley." Kitty replied, still having a serious look on her face. "They did their homework and took us by surprise. It's as simple as that."

Her statement put Dudley in deep thought, where he soon asked in fear, "Tell me the truth, Kitty, do you really believe we can actually take them out, just the two of us?"

Kitty however didn't answer his question right away, making Dudley panic even more inside than before. Finally, after a brief period of silence, she did, saying bluntly, "I honestly don't know, but we have to try at least. Too many people are counting on us."

"You're right, partner." Dudley reiterated with a solemn nod after a brief pause of his own. "We must drive these creeps away at all costs. I just hope we aren't too late."

Kitty though didn't answer that last part of his sentence, as they now arrived at the elevators shafts. She then turned towards the large white dog and said, "I'll take the Westside elevator. You use the East one and we'll meet up in the middle. That way, they can't focus on the both of us in one spot."

Dudley quickly nodded his head, where the tan feline quickly pulled out her gas grenade and handed it to him, saying, "Here, use this in case you get into a real pickle. This'll knock out anyone within a foot of its fumes."

"Thanks, Kitty."

After he put it in his pocket, Kitty instructed him with fierce bluntness. "Dudley, I don't have to tell you the seriousness of this situation. Those guys down below will try to kill you without mercy once they spot you. You're going have to fight back valiantly if you want to survive."

Dudley sadly knew exactly what she was talking about, as he concluded with a sigh, "It's kill or be killed."

"Exactly." She reiterated with a nod. "Anyhow, let's get going. We've wasted enough time up here."

"Right…"

The two of them swiftly headed for their designated elevator shafts, but before they entered inside, Kitty said to the large white dog while looking at him with tender sadness, "Hey, Dudley?"

"Yea, Kitty…?"

"You be careful down there, ok?"

Dudley flashed a warm smile back at her concern, replying with a nod, "I will, Kitty. See you on the other side."

And with that, Dudley ran inside and punched the button, heading towards the lab floor below.

After he was out of sight, Kitty quickly ran into her elevator shaft and punched the button that would take her below as well, As it began to head down, she quickly composed herself, saying with a deep sigh, "C'mon, agent, get it together. Dudley should be all right. I mean, he has enough weapons to help him do his part."

Sadly though, Kitty could not help but wonder, even greatly fear if this was one task that would be too much for him to handle.

20 seconds later, her elevator shaft finally arrived at the labs' floor, where they promptly opened up. And there she saw the severe carnage up close and personal for herself. Lab workers and other T.U.F.F staff that were still alive screamed in complete terror at the bullets being fired around the area by the Shadow Tiger soldiers, trying desperately to escape their sights.

Most of the lab equipment by this time was also heavily damaged in the process, with glass shards scattered in many directions as a result of busted office windows and test tubes. Even fires in corners of the labs and offices due to the spilled chemicals had spread around as well, creating hazardous smokes and toxic fumes.

Thankfully for Kitty, her jumpsuit was flame retardant thanks to the brilliant engineering of Keswick. Nevertheless, she knew this was going to be anything but easy to drive out these invaders.

Moments later, the tan feline heard screams of a lab worker from around the corner, pleading frantically as he ran for his life, "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Several Shadow Tiger soldiers nearby however paid no attention to his cries, as they shot him full of holes in the chest, where he quickly fell down dead ten feet away in a pool of blood where Kitty was currently standing. The split second Kitty saw this and them coming around the corner as well to check on his condition to see if he was dead for sure, she gritted her teeth in a fierce rage, saying with a hiss while wielding out her Plasma Assault Rifle in both hands, "I don't know who you guys are and where you're from, but you are not leaving T.U.F.F HQ alive."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the labs, Dudley's elevator shaft finally arrived at the lab floors. However, before he could even move ten feet up to check out what was going on, a half dozen Shadow Tiger soldiers quickly spotted him as they came around his corner, saying once they recognized him, "Hey, he's one of the elite T.U.F.F agents! Get him!"

And with that, they instantly opened fire at him with their AK-47's without mercy.

Dudley barely eluded the bullets coming towards him, ducking behind a corner of a vending machine on the right side of the room.

"Oh man… this ain't good." He said with fear in his voice, now pulling out his MKER .44 Colt Revolver from his pocket.

With sweat pouring from his brow profusely and his heart beating over a 100 beats a minute, this T.U.F.F Agent knew he was in for the fight of his life now. How he was going to get out of this mess in one piece was anyone's guess…

While this was going on, the civilians outside soon gathered around and saw what was happening to T.U.F.F HQ, making them look on with fear, as well as curiosity.

* * *

One person outside however had a completely different reaction on the whole situation. Standing on a building rooftop about 20 feet away, this mysterious individual in the shadows soon looked up after gazing at T.U.F.F HQ for a bit, stating with near zero emotion, "So… their plan to cripple the city is already in motion, just as I had suspected they would."

This person in the shadows then said, now more firmly than ever, "Well, if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get…"

To be continued…


End file.
